


Parents

by S_G



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Daddy Issues, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Guns, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minecraft, Neglect, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_G/pseuds/S_G
Summary: So basically this is a story based on the song "Parents" by YUNGBLUD. Each line is a chapter (only some lines not the entire sing lol). This is a DNF story and is centered around George helping Dream through dealing with an abusive household.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. My daddy put a gun to my head

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned there is major violence and mentions of homophobia later on so please don't read if anything like that might trigger you.

He couldn’t process what he had just done. There was blood on his hands and everywhere else for that matter. His hands still shook on the trigger. It was over. He did it. He won. 

CHAPTER 1

My daddy put a gun to my head :

As Dream got home from school he heard the usual screaming of his parents. Right as he opened the door he heard a huge crash and he saw shards of an empty glass beer bottle flying everywhere. He mumbled some unintelligible swears when one hit him in the leg. 

He ran to the shared bathroom as quickly as he could to get this shit out of his leg. He strained his teeth and pulled it out. Blood began to run down his leg in an almost satisfying way. Dream stared at the blood as he took in the scene around him. 

His nose was filled with the stench of iron and cheap beer. The stinging in his leg almost numbed out his emotions. He heard screaming as usual and the low murmur of the static-sounding TV in the living room. His dad was an alcoholic and abused his mom on a daily basis. They always fought over the stupidest shit. Today’s argument was because there was a stain on his favorite wife-beater white tank top. Dream was beyond done with his bs. After 17 years with him, he wouldn’t care if he dropped dead this second. It really was a depressing scene, a 17 year-old who should be out with friends doing normal teenager stuff, was instead in the house that was falling apart around him as he pulled broken glass out of his leg.

After a bit the kid snapped back into reality. He picked up a bottle of rubbing alcohol. This was gonna hurt like a bitch. He began mentally preparing himself as he dabbed some on a rag. With one last tensing of his teeth, he wiped the wound with the rag. He was completely right in his earlier assumption. As the living hell on his leg subsided he rinsed it with some water from the old faucet he was next to and wrapped it with a bandage. 

“DREAM GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE”

As quickly as he could he dabbed the tears from his eyes that were threatening to fall. Never in a thousand years would Dream let that monster of a man see him vulnerable. That would make things so much worse for himself. He sighed as he opened the door and walked out to the living room. Dream’s mom was in the other room, understandably trying to avoid the man that she didn’t recognize anymore.

When the boy got to the living room he slowly approached the drunken mess of a man, who he wouldn’t dare call his dad. He was not and would never be his dad. The only real father figure he had was his best friend's dad. He had known his friend since 9th grade, around when this all started. His friend’s name was George. George always listened and his family would welcome Dream into their house with open arms. He essentially lived there. Dream had other friends throughout his life, but none of them were like George.

“What took you so damn long getting out here?”  
“I was busy”  
“What in the goddamn world could you be busy with?”  
“I was getting a fuckin piece of glass out of my leg from the bottle you smashed you drunk”

The so-called drunk swung at Dream. He managed to dodge and swung right back. 

“GET OUT OF MY GODDAMN HOUSE”

“Gladly”, Dream replied while smirking. He knew exactly where he was going. That was, of course, to George’s house.

He walked up to the door with the small backpack he had managed to grab. It had everything he needed really. This wouldn’t be the first time he had gotten thrown out so he knew what he needed and had it in a backpack to grab in situations like this. In there he had a port and charger, some water, a bag of beef jerky, some cash he got from some not-so-legal side hustles, a gun, and some condoms. He didn’t have a reason for the last thing, he didn’t have a girl, was still a virgin, and probably wouldn’t be able to get any in the first place. “Why would he bring that to George’s house” he thought to himself, but he would have to figure that out later because the front door opened, snapping him out of his trance. 

The person who opened the door was George’s mom. He quickly fell into the woman’s embrace. She was like a second mom to her. George’s entire family was like his own. As Dream explained to her what happened she heated him up some left over pasta from dinner. He thanked her and asked where George was. She said he was in the shower and he could just wait in his room for him. He walked upstairs to George’s room and plopped himself down on his bed. 

Dream sat there for a minute scrolling through his phone. He decided it would be best to unpack his stuff because he assumed he’d be staying a while. He plugged in his charger to the wall, put the bottles on the bedside desk, and went to put the bag with the rest of his stuff in the corner of the room next to the bathroom door. Just to his luck right as he had leaned down to sort through his bag George had walked out of the bathroom. Luckily for Dream he had a towel on. Dream stared up for a minute before quickly jumping up from the floor while covering his eyes and screaming, “JESUS CHRIST PUT ON SOME CLOTHES GEORGE”

“SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU BEEN IN HERE”, George said as he scrambled to grab some clothes before running back into the bathroom. 

“Your mom told me to come up here 20 minutes or so ago. Hey by the way I’ll be staying here for while, stuff with him”

George knew exactly who he was talking about. The man who made Dream’s life a living hell. He would do anything he could to get Dream away from that man. He had 1 more year until he could move out. Even if neither of the boys could afford a house, George’s parents would let him move in in a heartbeat.

“It’s getting late and there’s school tomorrow. We should probably head to bed.”

George had finished changing and walked out of the bathroom. He has put on a blue Supreme shirt and some gray sweatpants. Dream sat there for a second staring. 

After a second he broke the silence by saying, “I’m gonna take a shower and head down to the couch to get some sleep. Is it cool if I borrow some clothes to wear tonight?”

“How about I make you a deal. Let me wear that hoodie you have on and I’ll give you some pajamas.”

“Deal.”

Dream quickly slipped off the hoodie throwing it to George. To George’s benefit, Dream happened to not have a shirt on under the hoodie. As Dream had grabbed the pajamas and began walking towards the shower, George shouted something from behind him. 

“Also don’t worry about sleeping on the couch. We can share the bed. You’ve had a rough day and deserve a break. Besides, it’s more comfortable.”

Dream really appreciated it, and for more than one reason, but he wouldn’t admit that, not even to himself. He nodded and walked to the shower. 

As he was drying off in the steamy air he began to get butterflies in his stomach. Why? It’s not like they’d be doing anything. Just sharing a bed. Besides, he didn’t like George like that. Right? The realization began slowly sinking in. Before it was fully processed he shook himself out of it and got dressed. 

When he left the bathroom he saw that George was already asleep. He crawled in bed as carefully as he could, trying not to wake the sleeping one. Right as he laid down, George stirred a bit and halfway woke up. In an attempt to put him back to sleep, Dream wrapped his arm around the boy, slowly playing with his hair. He could sit like this forever. Eventually the hand that was wrapped in George’s came to a stop and Dream fell asleep. 

The next morning he woke up to see that George was still asleep. He slowly got up and managed to do so without waking George. He hurried downstairs and made breakfast for everyone. It was the least he could do since they were letting him stay there. For everyone else he left it on the table but for George he brought him breakfast in bed. 

He slowly shook George's shoulder. As he slowly began opening his eyes, Dream said, "Good morning sleepyhead". George giggled and then saw the food Dream was holding.

"What's that?" George said looking at the food. 

"Oh, I made you breakfast. Here you go. There's more downstairs I can bring you if you're still hungry. Want some coffee?" 

George smiled and thanked him but rejected the coffee. Dream never acted like this. What is going on? Is he just thankful for staying at the house or is it something more? Either way it made George smile.

"I need to go back and grab some stuff" 

"Wait what? Please don't you’re going to get hurt", George said, the worry evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry I have my ID and some other papers at the house I need to stop back"

"Well you're not going alone. I'm going with you."

"You can't. You know how he feels about you. You'd get yourself killed."

"Can I drive you there at least?"

"Yeah as long as you promise to stay in the car."

"I promise"

“Alright. Let’s get going.”

George slowly got out of bed being careful to stand up with his body facing away from Dream, regretting wearing gray sweatpants to bed. He knew it wasn’t just because it was the morning, he knew how he felt about Dream. He’s felt this way for the longest time but he would never risk their friendship by saying something. 

Dream, in a rush to get George out the door pulled on his shoulder a bit. George fell a bit to the side from the pull and Dream noticed the issue. He turned around pretending like he saw nothing. Even though he was convinced it was just from the morning, he still felt himself blush a bit. He hated himself for feeling this way. George was his best friend and was always there for him, it would make him seem creepy if he saw him as more. 

“I gotta get dressed real quick, I’ll meet you in the car.” Dream nodded, grabbed his backpack, and began walking to the car. He took this time just to think. He loved George. He really did. But George is his best friend and he couldn't hurt him like that. On the other hand, based on what he saw earlier, it seemed to be reciprocated. He decided on just going with the flow. It is what it is. 

His thinking was interrupted by George opening the door of the car. He had changed into a dark blue pullover with a white button up underneath and tan pants. Damn he looked good. The things he wou- stop it Dream, now's not the time.

Dream began driving while George put some music on. George, admittedly, has impeccable music taste. They sat there, belting lyrics, and having the time of their lives, but as they pulled up to the old and dim house, the whole mood changed.

“I should be back in a couple minutes. Just stay here for me ok?”

“I will. I’ll move to the driver's seat just in case we need to leave quickly.”

“That’s perfect, thank you Georgie.” Dream caught George smiling a bit at the name, which made him smirk as well.

Out of nowhere George pulled him into a tight hug. “Please be careful. I don’t want something to happen to you.”

“Don’t worry I won’t let anything happen. I promise.”

As Dream left the car he turned around to see that George had rolled down the window. 

“By the way in case I don’t see you again, I love you Dream. Just thought you should know.”

Dream was completely taken aback. He never expected this. His mind was all over the place, his stomach was full of butterflies, and his heart was going a mile a minute. 

“I love you too George”

Dream was now at the front door. He still had a spare pair of keys, so he unlocked the door and walked in. He managed to grab his things and was walking to the door. He had his hand on the knob and he thought he was in the clear. His mind was very changed when he heard a click and felt something cold against his head. He turned to see it was his goddamn father holding a gun to his head.


	2. said if you kiss a boy I'm gonna shoot you dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Dream goes home and grabs some things, running into his dad who has some choice words about George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned this chapter contains severe homophobia , guns, and violence.

CHAPTER 2: 

said if you kiss a boy I'm gonna shoot you dead :

He turned to see it was his goddamn father holding a gun to his head. ~

“So you crawled your way back, huh? I knew you would. You can't do anything on your own.”

At this point, Dream was cornered. He couldn’t go anywhere, with the wall in front of him blocking that option. He usually doesn’t hold his tongue when it comes to his dad, but he promised George he wouldn’t get hurt, so he was going to make sure that didn’t happen. 

“Ya know, I saw that your little twink of a friend drove you here. So that’s where you ran off to huh? I’ll keep that in mind”, the grin on his face made Dream sick, knowing exactly what he was planning.

“If you ever turn out to be one of his kind, I would shoot you dead as well as him. I won’t have my son grow up to be a fag.”

Hearing this made Dream’s blood boil. NO ONE would ever hurt George or get between them if he had any say in it, no matter what that took. That was the tipping point for him. He moved quickly and punched his father in the stomach. As he was bent over in pain, Dream grabbed the gun and ran out the door. 

“Thank god you got out safely”, George said as Dream got into the car, pulling into a tight hug. 

Dream reciprocated and held George for a few seconds, before realizing that they really needed to get out of there.

“George we really need to go. I'll explain everything at home.”

With that George hit the gas and began driving. Dream made sure to hold him the entire way home to calm him down, whether that be holding his hand or a hand on his knee. George was always an anxious person, the slightest thing throwing him into a panic, especially when it came to people he cared about. Dream knew this and was always there to comfort him. 

“D-did everything go ok Dream?”

“Yes Georgie don’t worry, just a bit of a scuffle with my father.”

Once they got home they walked up to George’s room and Dream put his stuff down. And they both sat down on the bed.

“So what happened, Dream?”

“Basically my dad saw me as I was walking out and threatened me, but more importantly he threatened you. He knows this is where I am now. He siad that if I ever turn out to be gay thatt he’ll kill the both of us. I can’t let that happen, you mean too much to me George.” 

“Dream, I don’t want to be putting your life at risk. We probably shouldn’t-” George was cut off by Dream pulling him into a kiss. It felt like a thousand fireworks exploding in his heart. George wrapped his arms around Dream’s neck and pulled him in even closer. 

With their foreheads still pressed together, Dream pulled away to mumble, “George I want to be with you. No matter what that takes. So I might as well officially ask, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Of course I will. I’ve been wanting to hear that since we were 15. I love you, Dream. “

The two quickly rejoined lips and sat together enjoying the moment. It felt like nothing before. They had both kissed other people before, but this was so incredibly different. It felt right. The two fit together like it was born from the stars, as if every moment before that was making and molding them to fit perfectly. They were both in deep. It felt like a type of forbidden love. Like 2 lovers sneaking off to some abandoned castle to live together, perfectly in love without a care in the world.

“Well there you go, I kissed a boy, dad and you’re not going to do shit.”, Dream thought to himself with a prideful grin on his face. 

“Dream what are we going to do about your dad?”

“We’ll figure that out tomorrow, just get some rest, it's late.”

The two laid down together and held each other like it was their last, and only, time. They tried to hold each other infinitely closer, even though that was physically impossible. For the first time in a long time, Dream felt as if everything was ok. Anything that was wrong could be dealt with a different time. Feeling the happiest they’ve been in a long time, the two drifted off to sleep peacefully, only occasionally being stirred by each other's obnoxiously loud snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for all the love on the last chapter. Sorry this ones a bit shorter and that it gets a bit gushy towards the end. Next chapter will be out soon so stay tuned! :)


	3. so I tied him up with gaffa tape and I locked him in a shed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the two boys finally figure out what to do with Dream's dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned, this chapter has a good deal of violence. It is not gory but there is death and guns so please click off if that's something that would upset you!

CHAPTER 3:

so I tied him up with gaffa tape and I locked him in a shed

The next morning, the two woke up at almost the same time. 

"Good morning baby", Dream said in a raspy morning voice. He looked over at George and saw that he was crying. 

"George what's wrong, cmere", Dream pulled him into a tight and comforting hug.

"I-i had a nightmare"

"What was it about?"

"Your dad came and killed us. I'm so scared, I wouldn't put it past him.", George choked his sentence out as his voice cracked through the littles sobs.

Dream hated seeing him like this. He was filled with a rage that he had never felt before as he heard how much his Dad was hurting George. He would do whatever it would take to protect him. 

"George, I'm going to take care of him, permanently." 

"W-what? You can't, you'll get arrested!"

"George he's a felon on the run, even if they found his body they have no records on him. I need to do this to protect you. I'll be ok I promise."

"I could never do that to someone though…"

"I know George, you won't. I will. You can wait at home for me." 

"But I can't let you go on your own!" 

"Tell you wait, just wait for me somewhere nearby then."

"Ok deal! When are we going?" 

"Tonight."

The day went on as usual after that. They sat in bed and cuddled most of the day. At one point they went to the basement to play Minecraft today. By the time the night came around, George was extremely anxious.

"Hey George, I think it's time to go, can you grab my bag?"

George grabbed the bag and walked towards the car. He looked in the bag and saw quite a bunch of things that caught his attention. There was a gun, some tape, some keys, money, and some metallic plastic wrapping at the bottom of the bag. As he was trying to figure out what it was, Dream pulled him into a hug and gently grabbed the bag. 

They were in the car and driving towards the house and George realized something. 

"Dream what will happen to your mom after your dad's gone?"

"I have some money from selling, I'll rent her an apartment until she gets back on her feet."

"So I was thinking, would you like to move in with me? I'm sure my parents would be fine with it."

"I'd love that!"

"Really?!"

"Of course stupid, that sounds amazing"

The rest of the drive was filled with a happy atmosphere, but that changed as soon as they neared the house. The presence of it could dim any mood. 

The two parked and walked up to the door. They knew what was coming. Dream planted a kiss on George's forehead before grabbing the key and walking in. His mom must have been out at the time. Dream searched the house and found that his dad was outside. 

"Go wait in the garden for me Georgie, ok? I'll be quick."

"Ok, I'll see you soon. Please be careful. I love you."

Dream found his dad sitting on the porch, obviously drunk. He hit him over the head to knock him cold. He grabbed tape out of his bag and began binding him, in case he was to wake up again. Once the man was completely immobile, Dream slung him over his shoulder and carried him to shed. He threw the man down and saw his eyes begin to flutter. He had woken up.

"Hello Dad"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you threatened George and that is taking it way too far in my book. I'll try not to make this painful.", Dream had a completely cold stone face as he said this. He used to love the man in front of him. This used to be his dad. It wasn't him anymore. This was the only option.

BANG

He couldn’t process what he had just done. There was blood on his hands and everywhere else for that matter. His hands still shook on the trigger. It was over. He did it. He won. 

Dream left the shed, still shaking. He fumbled in his bag until he reached his keys. He locked the shed door, with the corpse being left in there.

George was sitting in the garden. He had heard rustling, which he rightfully assumed was Dream. After the mummer had died down, George heard a sudden and sharp noise. It was a gunshot. He knew what had happened. He had prepared for this, but it was much more difficult that he originally thought. His love just took someone's life, for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!:) If anything confusing I'll gladly clarify in the comments. Thank you so much for your support, I'll be posting the final chapter soon!

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you're reading this thank you for reading all the way :) This was my first time writing so sorry if its not great. I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as possible!


End file.
